XIsle
by Astasia
Summary: It’s based principally on the Jean/Logan relationship.It ‘s inspired by the second movie to procede in a different way... Jean will be able to understand her feelings for Logan?Up 2 chap!R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ff on the Xmen. It's based principally on the Jean/Logan relationship.  
  
It 's inspired by the second movie to procede in a different way... Jean will be able to understand her feelings for Logan? Good read and ...please take a time for review!  
  
P.s.  
  
I'm not english so it could be some mistake there...Please be good...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
X-Island : 1 chap. - Nightmares  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jean was training in a dark room... every day was necessary to find new challenges to be exceeded especially from when she had that atrocious headache  
  
A thousand objects were fluctuating in the air every one with a precise a only trajectory as regards ...  
  
The memories of the last day were not helping her sure concentrate...  
  
The thoughts of the day happen they were disturbing her more than never ...  
  
...  
  
"This is say it you ,slim!"  
  
Jean knew who Logan was turning to first still of turning the corner ...  
  
"Logan I am not saying it...Professor will never work..."  
  
Finally she had entered in the room of maps where Professor X, Scott and Logan was waiting for her .  
  
"Welcome Jean"  
  
"As I was telling you the way to verify the following is..."  
  
From a plane completly flat as many pins as they were serving to outline a precise way, were raised in perfect synchronous with the indications of the Professor"  
  
" Through Cerebro I have been able to notice the way these people usually follow to move huge groups of mutant children in a base which is approximately found here "  
  
" All that is horrible, what happens to these children ,Professor?"  
  
" I have the suspicion that they are exploited the their powers inside the base"  
  
"The only way to approach ,without doing it ,is to pretend as tourists"  
  
Three were looked in face with a certain surprise...  
  
"Tourist?But Professor the island isn't a tourist place!It's not accessible if not a military staff "  
  
"In fact Scott, we go back to the speech which I was outlining you before"  
  
" Through the journeys in cruise of the company "Light & Sea covering part of that distance without being seen is possible, arrived in this point abandonning the ship will be necessary and proceed with another means adequately disguised to the radars by the telepathy of Jean.  
  
It is obvious that all the zone is under narrow vigilance and every transit in those waters is verified carefully"  
  
"And it is for this reason you will embark on the ship lain below bare"  
  
"And now enjoy the greating part, Red! I refuse to do the servant to one-eye!" Logan crossed the arms on the chest looking at the straight lecturer in the eyes...  
  
Ciclope gave strong impatience signs but it was able to stop...  
  
"Jean you and Scott will pretend a couple in honey moon and Logan will be had assumed between the sailors to board"  
  
"That's ok,Professor!"  
  
" The departure will be in 2 days, I will think to arrange everything..."  
  
Then the professor go to his room with the picture of all of the paper to falsify well clearly in mind...  
  
"Great!" Logan went slamming the door behind of if...  
  
The lecturer knew that negotiating with Wolverine was difficult ... but not impossible ...  
  
...  
  
Logan was wandering for the garden as restless as not never...  
  
Being in mission with Ciclope was not enough... was necessary also having they in front for more than one week every day like a happy couple of bridegrooms doing nothing feint...  
  
"Ah!Shit!" He raised the naked and polished arm seizing his beer and sending it down everything of a breath...  
  
From a window, the object of his thoughts was observing him perceiving his restless...  
  
From when it had come back from his journey, Jean felt raised...why? Maybe was Scott not enough to her?  
  
The fact that Logan had gone back to the sudden one... his glance in the moment in which had seen again her for the first time as loaded than wish... it was seeming that every step of stairs which was separating them it allowed him better to taste it in all her figure bandaged in the overalls of black skin... with that irreverent and contemptuous glance of his of every thing...  
  
And she how had begun? With one of his usual cold sentences...with a welcome... even if his heart was transmitting other to his eyes well...  
  
Also now the only pausing on a naked centimetre of his skin was creating strange sensations...   
  
Then calculating what Logan he was turning always in singlet showing without shame his exercised body, not making the days easier...  
  
In several ones of hers continue headache, his reactions were making it lack often of concentration and so also of power to check ...  
  
A voice diverted her from his thoughts .. " .Jean, Jean you must come soon !"  
  
"what is happened Kitty?"  
  
"Ciclope is in the room of the danger but he does not answer us ... the livel is beyond 10!"  
  
"Oh my God!Scott!"  
  
Also Scott had been very restless how long Logan was come back and Jean knew the cause...  
  
He was often going to the room of the danger to run down, arriving in the evening so tired to be fallen to bed in a deep sleep without thinking worthy it of a glance...  
  
" Damned! He had really to get back now!"  
  
His laser was doing slaughter of virtual forms and enemies wherever they were, but the thoughts betrayed him and he found him overwhelmed by the situation...  
  
Jean from the outside was not able to stop the simulation... everything was completely blocked...  
  
Jean tried to come in, but a hand seized her shoulder...  
  
"Where did you go red, I think it!"  
  
Wolverine came in his own way... break through the door... displaying his Adamantio claws and starting to pointing his blows to the computers inside the room ... whats the danger situations were producing...  
  
Jean was observing Logan in action... and even though his principal thought had to be the worry for Scott, she felt a sense of quiet ,which was not sincerely compatible with the situation which was living...  
  
"I am safe now"...she was saying in her mind.  
  
"Safe from everythings" the thoughts were coming outside instinctively, she was trying to understand the cause of those sensations...  
  
"When he is with me ... also my nightmares seem less dreadful .... Logan"  
  
In the room Wolverine had his beautiful to do...  
  
"That Ciclope fool is having me a sack of time lost"  
  
The ones approached ... he noticed that he had hurt himself ... and that he had swoomed...  
  
"Hey slim... thanks Jean, if it was not for her I would have left you here"  
  
He took him outside of weight ... behind his shoulders he left alone scrap of what before was the room of the danger .  
  
"Here is yours marry ... I think that Chuck will have to do more than the expected to tyde up it"  
  
Logan get out the room, the worst thing Jean noticed is that it did not turn neither a glance to her...  
  
...  
  
"Scott, you have been finally roused"  
  
"Professor ..I.. it must have lost the control"  
  
He tried to move but a stitch transfixed him to the chest...  
  
"Don't worry... you have some bruised rib... not at all that I do not cure with at least 2 weeks of rest"  
  
"But the mission?"  
  
" We say that we solved for the time necessary to have you taken again..."  
  
" where she is now?"  
  
" She has been here thin to little long ago, when another crisis has forced her to bed... Nothing heavy... it will be operating for tomorrow morning"  
  
And so later that umpyeenth crisis had gone from Scott but finding it that he was sleeping she had preferred taking place in training in the complete darkness of the hall of the house.  
  
However that night was not alone. in his room Logan was shaking in prey to a nightmare on his past.  
  
A shout broke the silence there was in the room and Jean understood soon of who treated oneself... she was perceiving his anxiety still before being able to see it with his eyes...  
  
Logan was suffering as if the nightmare was real ... he found him in his bed completely wetted by the sweat... the face contracted in a pain grimace.  
  
Before doing everything else, she made sure that if also someone had been roused to the Logan shout, he took again the interrupted sleep.  
  
" Please forgive me"  
  
She entered his dreams ... she entered there tip of feet... and what saw twisted her...  
  
" My God all this pain, every night "  
  
Between the many lights which were appearing and disappearing, the Logan body was glimpsed , dissected and filled with the liquid Adamantio...  
  
The shouts would have dominated the reason for any person... Jean understood that it was seeing all the operation with the conscious eyes of Logan... she feels all that pain...  
  
He was able to hear a familiar voice... but he was not able to escape from that trap  
  
"Logan,Logan wake-up!"  
  
A light drove it outside all that pain... It was a red light ... as the colour of the hair of the woman who in front just found his eyes again opened.  
  
"Jeannie I...I was there!  
  
Jean put a finger on his lips ..." Now it has all finished ... Take some rest"  
  
Wolverine recovered down, the Jean presence gradually reassured him...  
  
Sudden he talked to her again...  
  
" I don't want that you never enter more in the night in my room, Jean"  
  
Jean inclined the head... but what he was maybe thinking what she was spying him?  
  
"I could hurt you... and this is the last things that I want it"  
  
Logan was thinking as it had happened with Rogue... no he would not have borne to wound Jean with his same hands ... in more his recovery factor would not haven't been able at all with her...  
  
Risen, Jean passed a hand on the Logan forehead...  
  
To that touch Wolverine fell in a deep and relaxed sleep... he heard her before completely losing the senses say something...  
  
" I am not scared of you, because I trust you"  
  
She went out of his room letting it finally rest...  
  
After tomorrow they would have left together toward the damned island  
  
xxxx*xxxxx  
  
End of the first Chap.  
  
Please if you'd interested on read the next chap. that is a bit hot please...Read and Review...  
  
However do not be too bad... I am not English! 


	2. XIsle 2Chap Travelling with the mind

Ok this is the second chapter.   
  
It takes a lot of time to translate it from italian...  
  
so please if you are interested to continue to read it..  
  
please take some times to Review...  
  
in that way I'll know if my work is appreciated...  
  
Thanks  
  
Astasia  
  
And now...It starts...  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
X-Island - 2 Chap. - Travelling ...with the mind  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Togheter...with Logan... for every day...  
  
If this was the period of greater uncertainties for her,the destiny had plaied her a beautiful joke...  
  
And probably, it gave her some reason in more not to do the right choice...  
  
Everything was dark...the corridors of the house were seeming to her inexplicably long... the silence was absolute..  
  
She hear that there were some step behind her...  
  
She didn't do in time to say nothing ... a hand took his and forced her to rotate of 180°...  
  
It did not use to recognize the figure much that she was in front even if it was dark...  
  
"Logan, What does it happen? Are you not able to sleep?"  
  
He of all answer surrounded her waist and he attracted him ...  
  
"I wanted to thanks you ,Jeannie"  
  
To Jean it strongly was beating the heart... it seemed as if she was at the moment of her first appointment...  
  
He took her chin with the other hand ...and he approached her mouth to his lips ... he only touched lightly her... his breath could hear always nearer...  
  
He remained like that for some interminable second... the darkness was pierced by his glance to reach the her eyes ...  
  
Not feeling reactions Logan started kissing her with a passion which Jean didn't remember having never tried...  
  
She was immobile there in his arms... all the senses completely relaxed...unable to do anything...  
  
And the more upseting thing was that she was returning it...  
  
Yes, she was returning it..  
  
And how she was returning it ...  
  
She felt burn in as if a fire burned the throat from the inside...  
  
And Logan was the water which she needed... what she wished as not never ... she needed to draw to that life source up to feel watered...(i don't know if this term is ok...the verb is "quench thirst, water" from the dictionary... ^_^ )  
  
A ray of light wounded an eye ... also the heart really wounded them... it had awoke... it had interrupted that long as loaded dream than meaning and emotions... and it had taken back her in the raw reality...  
  
she found her asleep on an armchair...in the Logan's room...  
  
From first a little of confusion... the uncertainty if that dream was real...  
  
Then the memory of the last night clarified her the sequence of the facts...  
  
Before closing the door behind herself, Jean had turned to look at him...  
  
His eyes had remained attracted there for a a long while... the temptation to read him in the mind it was peeping in from a hidden corner of her mind...  
  
And so waiting for taking a decision on to be done she had sat on an armchair near his possible victim's bed.  
  
But tiredness had taken the upper hand...  
  
" I must hurry up... I feel that Scott is about to be roused"  
  
She went of run... just in time cause Logan would have been roused brief...  
  
Sniff...Sniff  
  
"Impossible..." Logan still was smelling in the air very strongly the scent of Jean ...  
  
He remembered the last night... and the terrible nightmare  
  
And his day began with a new mystery in his life...  
  
...  
  
In the room of the professor...  
  
"Logan, having taken the role of Ciclope at the last moment, I have not been able to modify the Background of your life... Please remember that you are a rich investor,more other appearances than you will find in this Report... and what you and Jean are in honey moon...Let's go"  
  
He did not fare a comment... leant shoulders to the wall and with his usual skin jacket against surrounding the shoulders...  
  
Jean did not understand if Logan did not like to cover that role which had to be of Scott before...  
  
of sure Scott it was so irritated that he had not neither got down to keep up to date him on the last precautions of the mission...  
  
And she? She was the person least suitable for speaking...  
  
She should certainly have concentrated on the mission... she convinced herself that the only way to survive to all those torments was to relax from the futile things... and concentrate on the mission...  
  
She decided that she would spend the whole day with the professor to put the second part of the mission to point... what would have arrived in the moment to abandon the ship and infiltrate in the island...  
  
This way she would have avoided them both... without musting wonder the because  
  
****  
  
End of this Chapt.  
  
What do you think about?  
  
Do we start this cruise?  
  
Please Review if you want to read the next Chap...^_-  
  
Bye bye  
  
Astasia 


End file.
